


Curious Beak

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic spectrum, F/M, Introspection, Post-Season/Series 03, grey-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Love is not a whim and love is not a spellWhen you love, you love entirelyI have many flaws and she has some as wellBut when you fall, you fall beak and all
Relationships: Lorrimer Chesterfield/Margot Chesterfield, Lorrimer Chesterfield/Suki
Collections: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2021





	Curious Beak

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from [The Mighty Fin musical](http://www.listenandoften.com/the-mighty-fin) _The Diary of a Provincial Lady_.

To say that he wasn’t a ladies’ man was the understatement of the decade; and for all that he was a man of science first and foremost, the truth was that it had very little to do with his single-minded focus on advancing his academic studies, either.

He was fast approaching thirty-five, and in all that time, he’d only ever been interested in two women: Margot, and now Suki. It had crept up on him unnoticed, on both occasions, and if pressed to describe it, he would say it felt pretty much like a switch he didn’t even knew was there had suddenly been flipped inside his brain. He hardly ever fell in love at all, but when he did, it was as if his entire worldview had suddenly been turned on its head.

Which was why he found it particularly jarring when Roy boasted about yet another of his conquests; it wasn’t just that his friend went through more girls than he did with his ridiculous cravats, it had more to do with how none of them could seem to hold his attention for longer than a couple of weeks at most.

There were times when he wondered how it felt to be in Roy’s head all the time. Were light switches constantly being flicked on and off at random intervals, or was it just a cacophony of nightclub lighting and novelty glitter balls? Or, could it be that he himself was the odd one out there, and that his own metaphorical switch had got stuck over time, somehow?

Well, it hardly mattered, he supposed. He’d been granted a second chance at sharing his life with someone he loved and who loved him in return, and he was damned if he was going to waste it. And if that meant giving up monster hunting for good, then it was a sacrifice he was more than prepared to make.


End file.
